


a softer world edits

by Hiruma_Musouka



Series: canon commentary [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts, Magic Knight Rayearth, Naruto, One Piece, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, asofterworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma_Musouka/pseuds/Hiruma_Musouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo edits based off the finished webcomic <a href="http://asofterworld.com/">a softer world</a>. This will feature multiple fandoms with various characters. I create whatever strikes me as inspirational or fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock BBC (orig. 621)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a softer world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122598) by Emily Horne & Joey Comeau. 



> Picture links occasionally break, but all entries are also on my tumblr [under](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/tagged/my-artwork) this tag. I'm currently talking with support to find out why AO3 breaks images randomly.

 

[(I am glad we are friends.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/108318819730/i-am-glad-we-are-friends-more-im-so-proud)

 


	2. Magic Knight Rayearth (orig. 1242)

 

[(this, at least, is up to me.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/121413638425/this-at-least-is-up-to-me-more-fairly)


	3. Bleach (orig. 1138)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of cywscross's story "Wanderlust". I came across this entry in asofterworld, and it fit so perfectly I just had to make this photo edit.

[(not every verb has to be transitive.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/136879761340/not-every-verb-has-to-be-transitive-in-honor)


	4. Naruto (orig. 1196)

[(If you sit through my funeral, Sam Jackson might show up.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/136880535930/if-you-sit-through-my-funeral-sam-jackson-might)


	5. Thor (orig 1166)

[(But, no, they always trust me to be someone I don’t even want to be.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137021602260/but-no-they-always-trust-me-to-be-someone-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, there’s multiple ways to interpret this outside my original intent, but that just fits Loki even better.


	6. Naruto (orig 1207)

[(Let's break the curse.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137137630780/lets-break-the-curse-blackkatmagic-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I browse asofterworld after reading “[Chase the Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653681)”. The original comic made me snort, but reading the last line made me pause, my brain clicked over, and then I started cackling because it was just too perfect to resist. I still can’t stop smirking now even after hours browsing Google for non-fanart images. There's a [2nd version](http://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137137630780/lets-break-the-curse-blackkatmagic-i) of this on tumblr, btw.


	7. Bleach (orig 1075)

[(i have never seen them scared before)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137212235105/i-have-never-seen-them-scared-before)


	8. Naruto (orig 1074)

[(it’s been 48 hours. my heart is almost certainly dead already.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137262348605/its-been-48-hours-my-heart-is-almost-certainly)


	9. One Piece (orig 1092)

[(because i ate blue of them.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137739843205/because-i-ate-blue-of-them)


	10. Sailor Moon (orig 1007)

[(That’s who I think of when we fuck.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137740094370/thats-who-i-think-of-when-we-fuck-more-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original Sailor Moon anime holds a special place as one of the first I watched growing up. Never quite liked Mamoru although my elementary school self probably thought it all quite romantic. Now that I’m older, however, this nicely sums up one issue I have with the pairing. (Although I’ve gotten the impression the dynamics differed somewhat in the manga, I’ve never read it. Their relationship in the anime irks me a bit though.)


	11. SPN (orig 1236)

[(I’m sorry Reese, I didn’t think I’d ever run into you.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137804342075/im-sorry-reese-i-didnt-think-id-ever-run-into)


	12. KHR (orig 1004)

[(I weep for our stupid, stupid children.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137804420975/i-weep-for-our-stupid-stupid-children-for)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those moments when Lal regrets her life choices.


	13. Naruto (orig 1224)

[(potential is just a promise you break to yourself)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/137804607800/potential-is-just-a-promise-you-break-to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is both my favorite photo edit so far and the one I’m proudest of. I love the message and how it came out. Which is a good thing because that 3rd panel was a bitch and took far too much fiddling to get right. Not a single one of those images was in the right proportion to work like I wanted it to at first.


	14. Naruto (orig 1231)

[(selflessly getting what I wanted)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/138096025536/selflessly-getting-what-i-wanted-wow-im-mean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I’m mean to Kakashi. On the other hand, I didn’t make his backstory, so it’s not my fault.


	15. KHR (orig 1223)

[(buy your love by playing make believe.)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/138105730646/buy-your-love-by-playing-make-believe-from)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Xanxus’ POV. Read insanescriptist’s stuff if you like him: she has a gift for writing the Varia in general.


	16. Naruto (orig 1)

[(-x-)](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/138115971254/i-moved-the-timetable-up-on-this-one-since)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved the timetable up on this one since so many people liked the sannin one I did. Also, I’m amused by the reference I snuck in there. (I’m a dork, but it’s fun.)


	17. One Piece (orig 872)

( [10 billion dollars in damages? Is your face the RIAA?!?](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/138125797651/10-billion-dollars-in-damages-is-your-face-the))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one photo edit I’ve done where I knew exactly what I was going to do the moment I read it. I have so many feels for this moment in One Piece. The Tenryuubito _piss me off_.
> 
> There's a 2nd version on tumblr if you like.


	18. Naruto (orig 889)

 

([My best self hasn’t happened yet.](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/138135846783/my-best-self-hasnt-happened-yet-im-amused-by))

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m amused by this one (Kakashi looks like a cocky brat here), but it was another close tie on which I like better, so here’s version 2.


	19. Naruto (orig 1237)

([Kindness won’t save anyone.](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/138298129960/kindness-wont-save-anyone))


	20. Naruto (orig 337)

([or I didn’t want to see.](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/147233157460/or-i-didnt-want-to-see-my-contribution-to))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to this crackship, in honor of blackkat‘s fic [A Snake in the Grass, A Wolf at the Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348309). Panels 2/3 are from surfacage‘s [picture](http://surfacage.tumblr.com/post/147057195594/whispers-omfg-why-are-you-so-amazing-how-dare), with permission.


	21. Kingdom Hearts (orig 44)

([seek release](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/147233446375/seek-releasemore-in-honor-of-finishing))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of “finishing” Kingdom Hearts finally, I’m making some edits. This one was a little dark.
> 
> (Well, I say finished, but I really just watched a movie of the game. All my stuff is across an ocean and I’m not paying to have it shipped or bought new again.)


	22. Kingdom Hearts (orig 388)

([I was happier, dreaming.](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/147285882525/i-was-happier-dreaming))


	23. Kingdom Hearts (orig 318)

([oh fuck, we're doomed! quick! to the movie theatre!](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/147286102600/oh-fuck-were-doomed-quick-to-the-movie))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty damn fond of this one.


	24. Kingdom Hearts (orig 339)

([-X-](https://hiruma-musouka.tumblr.com/post/147392276745))


End file.
